Cute points
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Gackt x Hyde. That man would always have Gackt's 'cute points'. And Hyde knew just how to use them a little gakuhai drabble


**_Pairing: Gackt x Hyde ( GakuHai )_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own them. They own themselves._**

**_Author: Fate4Destiny_**

**_Warning: Yaoi (male x male)_**

**_Note: BOTB is an acronym to VAMP's (which Hyde is part of) 'Beast on the Beach', as well as Gackt's 'Best of the Best'._**

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Hey, I just got the BOTB album."

"Awesome! Best band ever!" The group of teens in the store were not unheard.

Hyde slowly turned away, pushing his designer sunglasses up to hide his features some more. Beside him Gackt was becoming a little too... flamboyant. For Gackt though, it was dressing it down. A dress shirt which revealed just enough of his bare chest that females - and males- drooled over, large rings on his fingers, his hair styled to look like the perfect mess, black ripped jeans which hugged his body just so right... Hyde let out a depressed sigh, glancing down at his tank top, leather jacket, and loose jeans.

In retrospect, when Hyde told Gackt to look 'normal', he should have used the words 'normal to the rest of Japan'... 'Oh well, too late now', he decided in his mind.

Hyde ran his deft hands through another stack of CDs. He wanted something to last him the weekend, something which wouldn't cause him to start to criticize the singing or playing, and just enjoy it. He passed through quite a bit, some he already had, some he didn't. Some seemed interesting, some made him roll his eyes.

Through out Hyde's entire music searching process Gackt found himself slightly bored. He leaned back on a shelf, giving people slivers of a flirtatious smile when they glanced at him. Some paused and murmured a line somewhere along 'do I know you from somewhere?'. They would leave though, shaking their heads. Why would one of Japan's most famous Visual Kei artists be in a music shop in this neighbourhood, known mostly for teenagers? It wasn't even the rich neighbourhood most would expect a star to be in.

Eventually Hyde found a stack which he decided to get. He held the stack against his chest, his chin holding the fifteen or so plastic cases in place. These would probably get him through the month. After all, he didn't have that much spare time anyways. Just these rare occasions, and too much time in the car commuting with nothing to do but listen to the music.

Hyde placed the stack down before the cashier, trying to not make them all fall. He struggled slightly, but eventually managed to make everything fine. He pulled out his wallet, waiting for the total to be given to him.

As Hyde paid, Gackt glanced at two teenage boys behind him. They were immersed in the same conversation as before.

"But BOTB is my favourite album so far. The guitar is awesome."

Gackt smirked, glancing at Hyde. Hyde caught the gaze and shook his head.

"They probably have VAMP's album."

"Or mine. Chacha is legendary for his guitar skills."

Hyde didn't answer. He and Gackt had countless fights in the past over who was better before deciding to be friends.

"And the singer is the best in Japan!"

This time Hyde grinned. He knew the younger singer was good, but sincerely, he was more legendary and in his mind, that much better to. Gackt pouted slightly, refusing to look at Hyde. It was a small act of disownment, and Hyde rolled his eyes once more. He took the bag full of CDs, stuffing the receipt inside of it. He began walking out of the building, glancing back to find Gackt oblivious to him in his false show of not caring.

"Gacchan, I'm leaving."

Hyde turned, hearing footsteps. Amazingly fast, Gackt was behind him, shadowing his steps. Hyde didn't look back until he noticed Gackt's hand stroking his in a petal soft brush of fingers. Hyde turned his head slightly, and they slowly took hold of the other. Hyde didn't walk many more steps before Gackt's arm wrapped around his waist protectively, the bag being taken from the petite man.

"I'll hold it, Haido."

Hyde put a hand on Gackt's arm, resting his head on the younger man shoulder. Hyde refused to look at him though. Gackt's finger traced over Hyde's skin underneath the edge of the shirt, feeling the toned muscles and flawless skin.

"Haido, are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Then are you annoyed?"

Hyde stopped walking and shook his head, eyes trailing down the younger man's chest.

"No."

"Then look up at me."

Gackt kept his eyes on Hyde's, still refusing to meet his. Couldn't they share a simple glance? Or was that too emotional, and Hyde only wanted physical love from him?

Hyde looked up with a small pout, Gackt finding him too cute to pursue the man's negative thoughts.

"But Gacchan, I'm just looking at what everyone else was looking at. Can you blame me for that?"

Gackt wanted to say yes. Yes because they were more than strangers checking each other out. But Hyde's eyes looked so... corruptible. That false innocence the older man looked so cute in doing was instead corrupting his soul.

"N- no."

"Then why do you always insist things on me?"

Gackt's mouth became dry, an even dryer laugh coming from his lips. Hyde knew he had cute points when it came to Gackt, the older man could get away with anything and Gackt would let it slide. But Hyde only used it for these little situations. More or less to annoy the other, Gackt decided.

"Why do you insist on yourself on me?"

Hyde repeated his line in an almost exact quote, changing a few words. These few words paired up with his beautiful eyes made Gackt feel like he would blush at any moment. When Hyde flicked his tongue, Gackt groaned aloud.

"Okay, okay, you're album is better than mine."

Gackt felt soft lips press against his and he watched Hyde walk as if he was pleased with how the entire world was that day. Gackt shook his head, trying to remain calm as the bag of CD's dangled from his fingers. Hyde would always have Gackt's 'cute points'. And that man knew how to use them.


End file.
